wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
ShadowDancer
ShadowDancer is Spyro the Bedeviled Dragon's OC. Please do not use her unless given permission to do so. Thank you. Infobox picture by Glitch Wolf. Appearance and Bio__NOEDITSECTION__ ShadowDancer is an odd dragon. She has midnight-black scales and ghostly blue eyes, As well as straight, light gray horns and light gray claws, underbelly and wings. She has a long scar running down her leg and another on her back, along with many other smaller scars that are barely noticeable. She wears a Black Onyx neclace that she received from someone very close to her, she would risk her life to protect it. No one knows what tribe she is from, she is most like a NightWing, but she has some... Different features. She considers herself a hybrid, as she most likely is, but a few gossipers even say that she is from a different dimension altogether. She is 10 years of age. After her mother, Shadowheart, and father, Stormfury, were killed by a pack of rouge IceWings, she had to live in the wild for most of her life. This enabled her to learn a unique and complicated fighting style, based on agility and stealth, and to develop a cool and collected attitude. It also makes her a bit lonely, but she tends to ignore it. Abilities__NOEDITSECTION__ She has a strange power over shadows. She can dissipate into the shadows and reappear in an instant. She usually cannot weild fire, but can sometimes mamage a short puff of flame, not even hot enough to burn anyone. She is a skilled tracker and master of the silent kill. She had very sharp and deadly teeth and claws. She has a complicated fighting style based on using her speed and agility to cause confusion in the enemy ranks before striking. She prefers close combat since she has no natural long range weapons. She is ruthless and will take any chance to win that she can get in a fight, but will not attack a defenseless creature unless it is for food. She is constantly developing her skills and learning new ones. Most of the time you will find her in a clearing, training, but if not at the lake beside her cave, relaxing. Personality__NOEDITSECTION__ On the outside she is a lovable, happy-go-lucky, cuddly dragoness. On the inside though, she is very cold and dark. It takes a lot to make her show her true feelings. She despises fighting and tries to avoid it at all costs, even though she has a natural talent for it. She loves nature and sometimes will just sit on a lakeshore and listen to the gentle wind that flows around her. She believes that everything deserves a life and will not take that life away unless she is forced to. She believes that no one truly cares for her and that love is just a hinderance and only brings heartbreak. She thinks this because when she was a child the love of her life had finally admitted his love for her, and then left the next day, and she never saw him again. It was then and there that she promised to never fall in love again, but she sometimes cannot help it. She tries to avoid other dragons most of the time, but if she is feeling playful she will seek out someone to talk to or play with. She will protect the ones that she has grown to love with her life, and she has the scars to prove it. She always tries not to bother people with her problems, so she usually ends up suffering because of it, but does not mind. She despises crying because she thinks it makes her look weak, but sometimes when she sits on the lakeshore and looks at the moon, she cannot help it. She tends to keep her emotions bottled up and it makes her seem cold for doing so. She tries to avoid anything that makes her seem weak, for how can she protect the ones that she loves if she seems weak? She trains almost constantly, but saves some time for having fun. She believes in a balanced lifestyle of work and play. Work first and play after, like her father taught her. She holds the necklace that she owns in high regard, saying that it is her prized posession. She would not dream of parting with it. Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Spyro the Bedeviled Dragon) Category:Characters